Carmelo Overton
Carmelo is the first adopted son of Evelina Overton and Aya El Karmani. He lives in Windenburg with his husband, Raul Overton, and his two adopted kids, Reese and Mike. CC * Anto Tyron Hair * Praline Johnny N135 Brows * Sims3Melancholic Ronda Skin * Kijiko Lashes * Praline Tempo Plugs * Praline Zelos N141 Contacts * Younzoey High Neck Shirt * WistfulCastle Jeans * OranosTR Running Trainers Aspiration/Traits Current Aspiration: Best-Selling Author Custom Traits: Photographer's Eye HERE, Imaginative HERE Base Game Trait: Creative Toddler and Childhood Carmelo was adopted by Aya El Karmani while her then-girlfriend Evelina was at work. When Evelina came home and was introduced to her new son she was extremely happy. Carmelo was a very easy toddler, rarely crying or creating messes. As a child he and his grandmother Riley bonded heavily over the arts, especially painting, she even taught him how to paint and for his birthday (upon aging into a teen) gave him his first easel. Carmelo joined the Scouts during his childhood, around the time where Evelina adopted a dog, Lyric, for the family to play with and love unconditionally. Teenagedom As a teenager, Carmelo plunged his life into painting, always making sure to have an array of new paintings to show his grandmother when she came over to visit. It was at this time that his mothers got married and adopted another child, Madisyn Benton. After Carmelo was promoted to Unicorn Scout he stepped out of the scouting world and into the workforce, getting a job as a barista at a local coffee shop. In his late teens, his mothers got a divorce after an ongoing difference in parenting and other irreconcilable differences. After the divorce was finalized, his mother Evelina adopted another child, Charlene Overton, and his other mother, constantly bombarded his phone asking how he was, if he wanted to hang out, etc. all to which he declined. Also over the divorce, Lyric passed away due to old age. Becoming an Adult Once Carmelo aged up into a Young Adult, with Madisyn Benton not far behind him, he finally was able to join his dream job as a professional painter, just like his grandmother. Unlike Riley however, Carmelo decided to go up the 'Patron of the Arts' branch, instead of the 'Master of the Real.' Also in his very late teen/young adulthood, he met his soulmate, Raul Overton. Carmelo asked Raul to move in pretty early on in the relationship because of his mother, Evelina's, age to help provide some more income to support the family after her retirement from the Doctor career. His other adoptive mother, Aya, passed away before Evelina did and her urn was never recovered. Before Raul and Carmelo got married, they adopted two children, Reese and Mike. Another huge milestone in Carmelo's career and life goals was completing the Painter Extraordinaire aspiration and moved onto the Best-Selling Author aspiration. Through the Best-Selling Author aspiration, Carmelo has won two Starlight Accolades for Best Book.Category:Sims Category:Overton Category:Adopted Category:Gen 3